Tell Me What's Wrong
by SpookyClaire
Summary: ‘You’re Disgusting! No one will ever love you!’ His father’s words rang through his head… Serious Andros emotional torture coming on! AA eventually! R&R plz!
1. Secrets

Tell Me What's Wrong

Summery: 'You're Disgusting! No one will ever love you!' His father's words rang through his head… Serious Andros emotional torture coming on! A/A eventually! R&R plz!

Disclaimer: PriS belongs to…whoever it belongs to…

Note: Don't bother flaming me. If you don't like the story don't bother me, unless u have something constructive for me, to help me with my writing. But if you don't…bite me.

1?

Andros sat and looked around the Surf Spot, he saw his teammates looking happy as they danced to the to-loud-music. With all the people around his he was starting to feel really self-conscious, he held his arms close to him as if someone was going to find out his secrets if he didn't latterly hold himself together. He hadn't been feeling good lately and now he had to deal with this annoying crowed.

He quickly stood, and after being run into and nearly falling to the floor and having a breakdown right there, he made it to the door, he quickly pushed out side, the nice cold air hit him in the face, as did a small drizzle.

Tears began to slowly run down his face. He walked into the park across the street and sat down on the grass.

Why couldn't he take this? Why? It was only a restaurant…why couldn't he just get over the past?

He heard footsteps behind him, and quickly dried his face. He felt people sit next to him on the grass. He looked around him to see his friends sit down with him; the five were now in a small circle.

Ashley was on his right and Cassie was on his left. Ashley put her hand on his knee. He flinched involuntarily and she pulled away now confused. She looked at the others who exchanged confused and concerned looks; Andros just stared at the grass. TJ decided to start the conversation.

"Why'd you leave man?"

"Yea was something wrong?" Cassie added

"Um, well…I guess…I don't really like crowds." He said his face turning red at the confession. Why was he so embarrassed? They were his friends' right?

"Yea I hate 'em too." said Ashley

"Then why do you go to places like this?" inquired Andros

"Well…because they're fun!"

"If you hate crowds how can they be fun?" he was now totally and utterly confused

"Well…um…" Ashley looked at the other rangers for back up

"It's like, we don't like the people around us, but we have to much fun to care…" piped in Carlos

"Oh…" Andros suddenly felt a true sense of envy at the fact they could have so much fun, while he's having claustrophobia problems. Why couldn't he have been a human of earth? Be like his friends? They always seem so…happy…Why was he so jealous? He liked being alone…at least he thought he did…

"What's Wrong Andros?"

"Uh-" 'Think! Think! What do I say!' he screamed in his mind "Nothing." 'Smooth…'

"You sure? You know you can talk to us." Said Cassie

"Yea…um, I'm gonna head home. Later guys."

"Ok."

After he walked away, they saw a red light in the sky. They sat there for a while then re-entered the 'surf spot' for another drink.

8888888888888

Once back on the ship Andros looked around and they walked into the bathroom. He opened a drawer and pulled out a razor…

'You're disgusting. No one will ever love you!' His father's words rang through his head. That night flashed before him:

'_You sicken me!'_

Punch 

'_You disgust me!'_

_Kick_

'_No one will ever love you!'_

_Punch_

'_Dad stop please!'_

'_STOP! YOU WANT ME TO STOP!'_

_Kick, Punch._

'_You're disgusting you piece of sh!t I give you everything! And this is how you repay me! By whining! '_

'_Daddy! Please! It hurts!'_

'_YOU'RE SUCH A WEAKLING! WHY DID I GET A SON SUCH AS YOU!'_

_Punch, Kick, Punch, Slap -_

Andros flinched as if this had really happened. He looked at his arm, the cuts just didn't seem like enough anymore, so he slowly brought the razor to his neck…

End of 1?

(Let it be known that I don't and won't ever support cutting, suicide, or any type of self-mutilation. And I never will. So don't go saying that I do.)


	2. Discoveries

2?

Andros looked at his arm, the cuts just didn't seem like enough anymore, so he slowly brought the razor to his neck when-

"Andros!"

He quickly dropped the razor and grabbed a washcloth; he wiped up his arm, over the old and new cuts. Some weren't looking too good. But he didn't care. He pulled down his sleeve, he quickly put the washcloth under the pipe cupboard and tried wash off his tear stained face. He walked out of the bathroom to see Ashley standing there.

"Andros? Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine, ok? I'm going to bed." He muttered.

Ashley watched after him and went into the bathroom. She began to brush her teeth. When she steeped on something and it cut through her sock.

"Ow!" she cried

She looked as her sock to see she was bleeding. She looked to see what she had steeped on to see it was a razor. Thinking it was only her blood on the razor she picked it up and washed it off.

'Andros must have been shaving and dropped it.' She thought as she put the razor in the cupboard. She finished cleaning up and walked out of the bathroom. She went down to the Control Room to find the others talking.

"Guys." They looked at her "I'm worried about Andros. He looked like he had been crying after he walked out of the bathroom."

"I know, that's what we were just talking about." Replied TJ

"I really don't know what's been up with him lately." Said Ashley sitting down.

"I know…He won't talk to any of us." Said Cassie

The conversation went on like this for about an hour. They really had no idea what was up with Andros.

"DECA what time is it?" asked Carlos

"12:43 and 13 seconds AM" the computer replied

"We'd better get to bed guys."

The 4 stood and walked into the hallway. Ashley stopped and looked at Andros' door. They all stopped and looked at her then at the door.

Then suddenly as if their stares had caused it, the door flew open and Andros came running out. Hands over his mouth he ran to the bathroom. They all looked at each other in confusion. Andros hadn't even bothered to shut the door. They heard retching and all ran to the door. Ashley quickly went to Andros' side and held his hair back and he threw up. She looked back at the others.

"He's burning up!" she mouthed.

They all exchanged looks. Once Andros had…finished, Ashley helped clean him up, and then helped him up with TJ's help. They brought him to the Med Bay and helped him into a bed. TJ told DECA to do a scan on Andros.

"Fractured left ankle-"

"What?" they asked confused

"Fractured left ankle."

"It's probably just from battle." Said Ashley, they all nodded "Continue DECA."

"Several cuts and a fever of 101.6 from infected cuts on his left and right arms." Replied the computer

TJ went to pull up his sleeves when Andros pulled his arms back, "No…please don't." he whispered

"Andros…please, we just want to help." He looked at Ashley then turned away.

"I don't want you to see…" he said closing his eyes

"Andros?…Please?" she whispered

Andros looked into her eyes then slowly, with shaking hands pulled up his shirtsleeves. They all gasped.

"Oh…Andros…" they whispered

They were cut going all up and down his arms, some fresh and some old scars. Some even looked infected.

"…why?"

"I just…wanted…release…" he whispered

"How could you hurt yourself?" cried Carlos

Andros flinched at the screaming, and Cassie gave Carlos a look and he clamed down.

"Why do you need release?"

"Because of…him…"

"Who?"

"My…dad." He whispered so they could barely hear, but they did.

"Your dad?" asked TJ now very confused

"He would…hit me." He voice was shaky and cracking. Tears began to flow down his face and a sob escaped him. Ashley sat next to him on the bed and pulled him into a hug, he rested his head on her shoulder. Cassie sat on the end of the bed. TJ got out band-aids and antibiotics for Andros' arms, after wrapping his up he and Carlos sat on the chairs on either side of the bed.

And they sat like that for the rest of the night.

End on 2?


	3. Zhane Helps

3?

(Zhane comes in in this chapter)

The next morning Ashley awoke feeling stiff. She looked to see the other rangers were already awake. Slowly eased out of Andros' grip and looked at him for a moment, he looked so peaceful when he slept. So rid of the horrors they heard of only a few hours before.

She quietly snuck out of the room. She went to her bedroom and changed into her suit and then walked into the kitchen.

The other 3 were sitting there talking. She sat down and joined into the conversation they were having about their friend. Suddenly DECA's voice rang through the room.

"I am receiving a signal from Zhane."

"Put it through DECA." Ordered TJ

The screen turned on and Zhane's unmorphed face showed up.

"Hey guys."

"Good Zhane its you. We really need you to get home. It's Andros."

"What? What's the matter?" he asked his face quickly turning from his normal joyful look to a concerned one.

"Last night he had a fever, it's down now, but we found out he…" Carlos trailed off not wanting to say it.

"Oh no…" he whispered, "…he hasn't been…_doing it_ again…has he?"

"You mean you knew about him cutting himself! Why didn't you tell us!" Ashley cried

"No, I knew, but…I thought he stopped for good this time…" he whispered

"You mean…he's done it before…?" asked a bewildered Cassie

"When his dad-" his face suddenly filled with horror in realization of what he had just said

"Don't worry, he told us last night." Said TJ in disgust for Andros' father

"Oh…well…that's when he…you know…started. Look I'll explain it to you when I get home. I'll be back in about an hour."

"What about the rest of the conference."

"Screw that. Andros needs us…all of us…there. I'll see you in an hour."

The screen went black. The 4 exchanged looks.

Zhane was due back in 10 minutes, they were all waiting, when the door opened, to reveal Andros. He was dressed in his suit and he looked healthy. Except for the red eyes from crying. He didn't even try to hide them after last night.

"Hey Andros. Feeling better?"

"Yea…considering."

He sat down and began to do checks on the ship. When the door opened once again to reveal Zhane.

"Zhane?" asked Andros confused "What about the conference?"

"The others called me down to ask for help."

"With what?"

"With you."

"Oh…" Andros immediately looked back at the computer.

The other 4 got the hint and walked out.

Zhane took the seat next to Andros and just looked at him.

"Andros. Come on talk to me."

"Why? There's nothing to say."

"Why did you start again, Andros? Why? I thought I got through to you!"

Andros flinched at Zhane's scream then turned to him.

"Because I didn't go to a conference last week. I went to see my dad."

"What! Why!"

"He summoned me. And he said we needed to talk…I knew we did…so I just went…I didn't think he'd hit me again…and stupid me thinking I could fight him off if he did…little did I know how weak I am-"

"Andros stop. You know you're not weak. You're one of the strongest people I know! And hurting yourself…Andros, it's just not smart."

"I know but…just…ah, I dunno anymore…"

"Andros. Please if you want to vent. Scream."

"What?"

"Just let out a loud scream…it really does help."

"It does?"

"And it's a lot healthier then cutting your self up. Next time you need to let it all out, let out the loudest scream you can, it really does work."

Andros nodded.

End of 3?


	4. Old Friends

4?

The next morning the 5 out of 6 of the rangers sat in the kitchen eating breakfast.

Cassie came happily running in.

"Guys! Tommy, Tanya, Adam, and Rocky are in town…well Angel Grove, but sill! I set up for us to have lunch together at the Surf Spot today!"

"Awesome!" cried out TJ and Carlos in unison

"The Surf Spot?" asked Andros

"Don't worry, it won't be as busy. Today's Monday, everyone has work and stuff. No one will be there."

Andros nodded 'You're going to have to go down there some day! Might as well be today!' he thought

Surf Spot(if your wondering about Kat, I hate her so she's not coming in)

The 6 rangers entered the nearly empty Surf Spot looking for 4 former rangers. Seeing them at a table they walked over happily. They all exchanged hugs and _'It's so great to see you!_'s

"Oh! Guys! These are our friends! Zhane and Andros!" said Ashley seeming bubbly.

"Hi." Both greeted, Zhane's being more cheerful then Andros.

All shook hands. And soon they were all sitting engaged in conversation. Andros still hadn't said a word. He reached for a napkin to blow him nose when his shirt hot caught on the table revealing his bandaged arm.

"Ow, what happened there?" asked Tommy

Andros immediately pulled his arm back and quickly said "Nothing."

Everyone exchanged looks, Ashley quickly said

"Uh, Andros. Why don't you come with me and get the drinks?"

"Um, ok."

Once up at the counter Andros began to plead.

"Ashley, please! Let me go home! I don't want to be here!" he said quietly

"I'm not sure if you should be alone…"

"Please! I can't stand it anymore!"

"I-"

"You guys got them yet?" called Zhane from the table

"Yea hang on!" she turned back to Andros "Please Andros, just one drink, then I promise you can go,"

"…All right…"

The two came back with 6 glasses and then went back for the last 4. They sat down.

"Wow, glad we came when we did, this place is starting to fill up!"

"Yea that's unusual for a Monday…" said Cassie

Andros took a sip from his drink when someone from behind slammed into his chair causing him to spill his drink all over himself and his end of the table, he shot up causing his chair to fall to the floor with a loud clang. Andros' face immediately went red with embarrassment as many people began to stair.

"I'm going home." He said in a rush and ran out

Ashley stood but Cassie took her hand and said "Give him some alone time."

"But what if he cuts-err-he shouldn't be alone."

"Ashley if it makes you feel better I'll go home when I'm done." Said Zhane.

Ashley reluctantly sat down. "Ok…"

"Um…guys? What's up with Andros?" asked Rocky

"Yea, I mean, why is he so jumpy?" asked Adam

"Well…um…it's kinda personal." Said Zhane

"He's just been going through a lot of emotional stress lately." Said Carlos

"Is he…cutting himself?" asked Tanya?

"What? Uh-"

"How'd you know?"

"My friend died from it, acted the same way…I wish I had known." She said looking down

"Oh, Tanya, I'm sorry." Said TJ

"It's ok, as long as you stop Andros."

"We did."

"Good."

Ashley looked down then back at the door, in pure worry for the man she loved…

(Next Morning)

Andros sat in his bedroom staring off into space. Latterly. He was looking out his window into the stars, just wondering what the point to living was.

Soon the alarms were going off, and he rushed to the control room.

"There is a disturbance in Angel Grove." Came DECA's voice

Everyone nodded and looked at the screen to see a bunch of quantrons.

They all ran to the bridge and jumped down their colored tubes screaming in unison "Let's Rocket!"

Little did they know of who the monster they were about to battle was…

88888888888888888888888

They all landed fully morphed, as they began to battle the quantrons.

After defeating all of his, Andros looked around to see who needed help, or where the monster was.

"Looking for me?" came an all to familiar voice.

Andros turned to see his nightmares had come true. There standing in front of him…was his father.

End of 4?


	5. Old Enimies

5?(sorry this one is so short!)

Andros stared in shock. His father had on a green jump suit that clung to his muscular body, and what looked like ivy vines all over his suit.

"You-your-"

"That's right son, it's me. Astronema turned me into the one thing I always wanted. The thing that will destroy you."

"Wh-why?"

"For destroying my family. Because of you your older siblings left, Karone was kidnapped, and we lost your mother."

"Mom's dead?"

"Yea! She killed herself because you made me punish you all the time! You ruined us Andros!"

"Why-why didn't any one tell me? Was there a funeral?"

"Of course there was! But we wouldn't let you come! I WOULD HAVE KILLED YOU! But now…I will."

He stepped towards his son. "Dad! Please I don't want to fight you!"

"To bad!" his father kicked Andros in the stomach, causing him to fall backwards stunned. His father stood above him, his sword tip right about Andros' stomach. "And I want you to know…" Stab!-the sword went right through Andros' stomach "I never loved you."

Andros' screamed in pain, the last thing he heard was Ashley screaming.

8888888888888

Ashley looked and saw the monster-well, it wasn't really a monster…more like a man…and they looked a lot like…Andros.

What were they doing …talking?

"Cassie!" she cried, Cassie ran over and the two battled back-to-back "Is that--Andros' father?"

Cassie looked over "I dunno-NO!"

Ashley look over to see the man standing over Andros, holding his sword, he was saying something, then he stabbed him with the sword, Andros screamed in pain and the man let go of the sword "NO! ANDROS!" she screamed.

Andros demorphed, that was _never_ a good sign.

"NOOO!" she screamed

The man laughed, then TJ ran up behind him screaming "You son-of-a-bitch!" as he shot his blaster at him. The man disappeared before it could hit him, along with the rest of the quantrons.

Ashley ran over and demorphed as she ran. As did the others "ANDROS!" she sobbed She fell to his side. She cradled his upper body in her arms, blood was everywhere, and some was dripping out of his mouth.

"Andros…please don't leave me." She sobbed/begged

88888888888888888888888

Zhane entered the dimly lit room, he looked at the ice-incased boy who used to be his best friend.

"Andros…was this what it felt like? When it was me in there?" he whispered. DECA's diagnosis rang through his head.

"_Andros has lost a lot of blood. Right now he's in a coma right now. He may never awaken." _

"I swear. I'll get they scum-sucking-bastard if it's the last thing I do."

"Me thoughts exactly." Came the shaky voice of Ashley behind him. He turned. "Ashley…"

"I just…can't believe…his own father…" she began to cry again. Zhane pulled her into a hug. "He'll come out of this…I did. And so will he. And we both know he's a hell of a lot more stubborn then I was."

They got a small chocked laugh out of Ashley.

"You're right. He was pretty stubborn wasn't he?"

Zhane laughed "Uh-yea." They to laughed, but only for a moment, for soon both fell silent and stared at Andros' incased body.

End of 5?


	6. Happy Or Sad? You Decide

I'm debating, Happy or Sad ending?

Vote please; tell me what u want in a review, and of course, what you think.

And I'm going to say it again; I do not support any type of self mutilation, or suicide, ok? Got it?

And I know the story seems crappy and rushed…but I dunno, it's my first PRiS fic ok? Work with me.


	7. The End

_gobball__-okay, okay, okay! Lol, Its happy, don't fret u! lol_

_TrueRomantic__-Thanks! Ill b sure to have it b happy! Lol_

_MaxCobra__-Well, I just wanted to make sure of what ppl wanted…lol, thnx also! _

_Ashley HammondAstro Yellow__-Lol! U pop up everywhere I look! Lol, thnx also! _

_Phantom Rogue__-Thnx! And I LOVE ur story too! I was just reading it! Lol_

_NinjaStorm4Life__-Ok, happy it is then!_

Jenny-U seem to have reviewed every story I read! Lol, thnx 4 making mine one of them!lol(same goes to u Ashley Hamond/Astro Yellow)

_Gigs-Plz don't hate me! Lol, Its happy_

_Modog-Happy it is and thnx! _

_DizneeDol__- lol, me 2! But u wont cry, I make it happy! _

_princess moon shadow__- Omigod, Omigod, I'm so sorry! I hope this hasn't offended u in anyway! Omigod, that horrible! Um…thnx 4 reviewing_

One Year Later 

Andros stood in front of the mirror staring at the long red scar that took up 80 percent of his stomach. This scar was never going to go away…no matter what he did.

"It's always gonna be there…" he whispered, he slowly ran the fingers of his left hand over the red line. "Oh god dad…why did it have to be this way?" he whispered.

There was a knock at his door; he spun around in surprise. Ashley stood in the doorway; a look of pure concern and love was flowing from her eyes. Andros immediately dropped the hem of his shirt and tried to look like he had been doing nothing that was as emotionally shattering as the scar was.

"Andros…"

"Ashley…please, don't."

"Andros. I only want to help…We all want to help."

"Please, don't make me talk about it."

"I'm not making you do anything, but if you keep shutting us out, the depression will just grow. You may end up cutting again! Please…Andros…just…_Tell me what's wrong_."

"Ashley, you know what's wrong! We all do! We all know I'm a freak! We all know I'm the weirdo who couldn't fight off his own father—WHEN HES THE RED-F..KING RANGER!"

Ashley didn't even blink, they had all gotten so used to these outbursts, but that didn't mean they didn't feel bad. They spent night and day trying to cheer him up. She remembered when they fought his father while he was still in the med bay.

(Past)

The 4 jumped onto the pavement to find the one man they all wished dead standing before them.

"_Howdy rangers!" he greeted rather gleefully._

"_YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH! YOU NEARLY KILLED U SON AND THIS IS THE WAY YOU ACT!" screamed Ashley_

"…_Yup!"_

_All of them unable to control their anger went running at him, he seemed more powerful then before, he was able to fight them all off. Ashley took an attack from behind and shot him with her blaster, he fell forward, he flipped onto his back to find Ashley with her gun pointed right at his neck. _

"_Go ahead kill me! I already did all I wanted to do! Soon that little weak bastard-"_

"_He's your son!" _

"_I HAVE NO SON!" _

_And with that Ashley couldn't take it. _

_She pulled the trigger. _

_That day they came home to find Andros awake, and crying._

_He had watched the whole battle. _

(Present)

"Andros, please, you have to move on-"

"I am moving on! I haven't cut myself in a year, I've gone out and fought battles! I've eaten haven't I?"

Ashley let a laugh escape her. And to her astonishment, Andros smiled. But it soon faded and he sat down on his bed and ran his figures through his hair, "I'm sorry Ash…It's just…he _was_ my dad…and he's gone…and Ashley," he looked up at her "As strange as this sounds…I-I miss him."

Ashley stared, "What? Why? After what he did-"

"It's not really that I miss _him_…but the love…he could have…but never showed me."

A tear ran down Andros' cheek. "O, Andros, I-I'm sorry."

"Me too…um, why don't we go down stairs."

The two took the others hand, Andros' finger grazing over the diamond ring he gave her 1 month ago, he smiled and looked up at her.

"Now, I have a reason to move on…I have you guys."

Tears filled Ashley's eyes and the emotion that came out in those words.

"I love you too Ashley… really, I do. You-you're the reason I never cut the blade a little harder. You're the reason…the reason I let myself live."

"O Andros!" she stopped and threw her arms around him, the two stood like that for a moment and she whispered into his shoulder

"I love you."

The End

Ok, really short and really bad I know.

With enough persuasion and reviews I might rewrite this chap, OR make a sequel!

Thnx again to all my reviews! U guys rock!

And I will say it once more. I DO NOT, I repeat DO NOT support cutting, suicide or any type of self-mutilation, clear?


End file.
